theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Eden Baldwin
}} Eden Baldwin is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, last portrayed by Jessica Heap. Biography Eden Baldwin was the daughter of River Baldwin. Eden first appeared on Michael Baldwin and Lauren Fenmore's doorstep and explained that she is the daughter of River Baldwin, making her Michael's half sister. River was in jail for a crime he committed 40 years before, and was found innocent although he really was guilty. He soon fled and left Eden with Michael. Eden started dating Noah Newman against their family's wishes. They date secretly before finally gaining their family's approval. Eden and Noah were having sex in Sharon Newman's house when Eden's nemesis, Daisy Sanders, set the house on fire. Daisy framed Eden for the fire. Eden received a letter from an aunt she never knew she had in Paris. Eden decided to go there to get to know her aunt and to finish up school. When Eden got there, she learned that her aunt supposedly received a letter from her before she wrote to Eden, but Eden insists that she didn't write it. She suspects that Daisy was responsible and tells Noah. Noah decides to go to Paris but before he goes he leaves he begs Jana Fisher to find out the truth about Daisy. In 2010, Eden and Noah broke up and Noah returned to Genoa City. Return Michael and Eden had been in contact, but when Michael hadn’t heard from Eden in a few months, he called her aunt Juliet. Juliet said Eden had been traveling, but didn’t know where she was. Abby Newman encountered Eden staying at the same rehab she was also staying at. Eden was being treated for bulimia Abby and Eden reconnected, and Abby left when Noah showed up to tell her the attempted murder charges against Ashley had been dropped. Eden refused to return to Genoa City, but changed her mind. Eden shocked Michel, Lauren, and Noah when she showed up in Genoa City. Eden and Noah had a heart to heart and she apologized to Noah for what she put him through in Paris. Eden took a job as barista, and stayed in Heather Stevens’ apartment while she was out of town. When Heather returned, Eden moved across from Kevin. Daniel and Eden had sex one night, and later Eden saw Daniel kissing Chloe after Kevin left her at the altar. Eden stated hanging out with Ricky Williams, and also emailed Kevin a photo of Daniel and Chloe kissing. When Kevin returned to town, married to Angelina Veneziano, Eden worried Kevin saw the photo and married Angelina on impulse, but Kevin assured he hadn’t. Kevin moved out of the apartment, and Eden invited Ricky to stay with her, but Eden became scared of Ricky when he started threatening Phyllis Summers, and asked him to move out. Kyle Abbott returned to town, and he and Eden hooked up, but Ricky menaced Eden by moving across the hall with Daisy Carter. Ricky let himself into Eden’s apartment, and threatened Eden into keeping quiet about his threat to Phyllis. Ricky returned his key to Eden, but kept a copy for himself. Eden asked Noah to move in with her platonically, so she wouldn’t be alone with Ricky. Eden overheard Ricky and Daisy plot to get her and Lucy out of town. Daisy disappeared and Daniel was accused of murdering her. Suspicious of Ricky, Eden broke into Ricky’s apartment and found Daisy’s wallet, credit card, and phone. Ricky caught Eden and knocked her out. He was about to kill her when Paul burst in. Ricky held a knife to Eden’s throat, and Paul tried to talk him. down, Paul was ultimately forced to shoot Ricky when he went to stab Eden. Paul shot Ricky in the shoulder, but he fell backwards through the window and to his death. Eden suffered from a head injury, and lost her memory of that night, so Paul was arrested for murder. Eden agreed to hypnosis so she could remember what happened. Daniel, Kyle, and Christine witnessed the session. Eden showed she was terrified of Ricky while under hypnosis, but she couldn’t remember anything else about that night. Eden had a nightmare that Ricky chased her down a dark alley, cornered her, and said nonsensical things. Eden woke up, and wrote it down. Eden, Christine, and Paul analyzed the words and Paul deduced that there were clues that Ricky killed his girlfriend Rachel. The clues led to a laptop that had enough evidence to exonerate Paul. Eden wasn’t seen after that, and she presumably left town after breaking up with Kyle. Health and Vitals *Knocked unconscious by Ricky Williams when he threw her against a bathtub and tried to kill her – rescued by Paul Williams, head injury caused short term memory loss of what had occurred Crimes Committed *Caught under age and not chaperoned in Paris with Noah, released into Sharon and Nick's custody Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Baldwin family Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s